Malevolent Miracle
''Malevolent Miracle ''is the 4th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Googie has completly run away and meanwhile a miracle strikes Hippieville and the gang must figure out what to do (the mystery is on the checklist too). Synopsis Googie runs away and a miracle phantom strikes Hippieville. Googie runs away from the mansion. Shaggy wants to chase after her, but Crystal says no. The Master Hippie also says no because of the rules he employed. Velma then notices something and tells Fred: Why would a person rule over a community and have a mansion if it is an equal place? she wonders. The Master Hippie then says that the gang must continue their next mystery without Googie. A loud noise sounds outside and the gang + Crystal, Amber and the Master Hippie run outside. The loud noise turns out to be a kind of miracle. It is actually the first miracle to strike Hippieville. Of course, they call a miracle spring. The huge forest parts, and a ship lands. Someone gets out and the ship disappears. The miracle is that the forest has parted, revealing a huge path where anyone can go. The thing goes closer and turns out to be a phantom. Everyone runs away as the phantom laughs menacingly and then disappears, leaving a mark. The gang go over and find a note, saying that the forest will remain forever if Shaggy doesn't give up his alien and leave Hippieville. The gang decide to investigate. Shaggy, Scooby and the aliens go investigate the forest, while the rest of the gang see the list. They see a Miracle Phantom actually is on the list. Then they investigate the marks and try to trap the phantom, so one part of the gang is trying to figure out how to do the forest, and the other will catch the phantom. On the way towards the forest, Shaggy meets a woman called Sikim Gretal. She wants to have no more aliens in Hippieville. Then they meet Mike Stegen. He wants Shaggy out of Hippieville. They keep on going until they reach the forest, where they meet the Miracle Phantom. He tries to get to Shaggy but Crystal and Amber turn alien form and the Miracle Phantom and they fight around, and Shaggy and Scooby crawl to the forest. Finally the Miracle Phantom defeats the aliens and runs toward Shaggy. Scooby tackles him and sends him flying...where he disappears, leaving Scooby with empty hands. Meanwhile, Fred has cleverly set a trap involving five lawn gnomes, an axe and a piano. The Master Hippie is then accidentally caught in that trap and Fred frees him, and the Master Hippie orders the trap immediately taken off, so no trap. At the parting forest, Crystal and Amber turn back into their human forms. Suddenly Scooby discovers a projector and turns it off and on. The parting forest and ship were just holograms! But the phantom comes and chases them, only to get caught in a bear trap set by Fred. The monster was Googie. She wanted revenge on Shaggy. The episode ends with Googie being sent to the town jail and swearing revenge on the gang. Cast and Characters Villains *Miracle Phantom Suspects *Master Hippie *Googie *Sikim Gretal *Mike Stegen Culprits Locations *Hippieville **Mansion **Streets Notes/trivia *This is the 6th part of an 11-part epic. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes "Yeesh, another '''phantom?" -'''Daphne Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes